It Wont Stop
by foxymammajamma
Summary: Dom and Letty work through some things. Dotty one-shot


**A/N:** _Back when I wrote Thorns, I had a guest request a dotty song fic to Sevyn Streeter's 'It Wont Stop' featuring Chris Breezy. I LOVE the song, so I decided to give it a shot. Dotty is very young in this, like pre-fast and furious era. Check out the song if you don't know it._

_ I've gotten a couple messages about my dotty babies so I think I've decided to give each kid a oneshot, so probs Jensen then Mazda in the near future.  
_

_**Guest:** I wish I knew your name so I could shout you out. I love to make dotty argue and give Letty her girl time . Idk why, I just do so just ignore that part lol.__(I must be watching too much ratchet tv)__ The part inspired by the song doesn't start until after they leave the cafe so keep that in mind. Sorry for making you wait like two months. Life's been kinda crazy._ _I hope you like it!_

_Review!_

* * *

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Mia commented as Letty walked into a small outdoor café in downtown Los Angeles.

"I can leave." Letty muttered before squatting down in her seat. The girls had already ordered their food because she had arrived late. "Why am I here again?"

"Damn what's up your ass today?" Her best friend Simone asked.

"And where the hell have you been?" Her close friend Mercedes added.

"Around", Letty shrugged. She had not left her apartment in three days and no one had heard from her. It was a miracle she had finally answered one of what felt like hundreds of phone calls from them. They were genuinely beginning to worry because it was so unlike the yong Latina.

"Well you're in a mood? Did my brother do something? He's the only one who can piss you off this much."

"Speaking of Dominic, where the hell has he been? He never showed up to the race last Saturday, and he was supposed to run the shit."

"That's not my concern." Letty responded coolly.

"Oh really?" Mercedes said pretending to be taken aback.

"Yeah"

"How so?" Simone asked.

"I'm single. He's single. Whatever he's up to or not up to doesn't have anything to do with me." Letty attempted to dismiss.  
"Yeah fucking right!" Simone snorted. Dom and Letty had a notoriously possessive relationship. It was hard to believe they would throw it all away in one night.

"Excuse you?" Letty responded in offense.

"How long?" Mercedes asked ignoring her tone.

"Two days...?"

"So Saturday then?"

"Or Friday who knows anymore" Letty said waving off the topic.

"That explains why he's been so moody. I just figured he was on his man period." Mia added.

"That's a thing?" Simone asked with great curiosity.

"For Dom, yeah" The young Toretto teased.

"Girl you're always ragging on that boy."

"I'm his little sister. It's kind of my job."

"Can we not talk about him anymore? He's no longer relevant to any of us. Well you know, he isn't relevant to anyone except Mia. I'm sorry life burdened you with that." Letty told her.

"Can you shut up? You're so full of shit." Simone said. "You two never break up for more than a week."

"I mean it this time." Letty insisted. "Do I look like someone who's still hung up?"

"How many times have you been single this year?" Mercedes asked.

"Just three" Letty said nonchalantly.

"There you go. You ain't single." She refuted.

"But I am, I'm very single."

"Mhm sure, so you're okay if he's seen around with random racer chasers."

"I honestly don't care. Why is this even a discussion? It's my life"

"Right..." Mia said rolling her eyes as she sipped on her espresso.

"Well Tran is going to have a field day." Mercedes smirked. Letty's eyes narrowed as she furiously bent her small silver spoon. "Oops, I almost forgot. You don't care."

"I hate that bitch."

"You seem pretty riled up there Let." Simone observed.

"Yeah for someone who doesn't care, you seem to care a lot."

"This has nothing to do with him. I just don't like her."

"Whatever you say..."

"Do you like her?" Letty challenged.

"No one likes that bitch, but you hate her and we all know why."

"Are you done?"

"Not even close"

"This is why I didn't even want to come here. Y'all are so annoying."

"I bet." Mia said raising her eyebrows.

"What did he do?" Her friend continued to pry.

"Don't worry about it. How's your boy toy doing? I hear he's on to bigger and better things." Letty jabbed.

"He's on vacation." Mercedes said clearing her throat.

"Where?"

"Don't worry about it."

"State penitentiary?"

"Shut up"

"It's not so fun when people are in your business is it?"

"Whatever"

"Look who decided to join us." Simone said perking up and changing the subject. Letty turned to see where her eyes were pointing to and found that

Dominic was rolling up in his red Mazda.

"Shit...", she muttered. Letty had been purposefully avoiding him at all cost.

"I can't believe this. You set me up." Letty accused.

"What!?" Simone gasped.

"Us!?" Mercedes gaped.

"No!" Mia insisted vigorously shaking her head.

"Never!" They all said in unison.

"Now I know you heifers are lying." Letty accused as Dom strutted through the small café and greeted everyone while he walked passed. The young man had a suave grace about him that irked Letty at the moment. He was a little too happy for her liking. "You're gonna pay for this. What did he give you an exchange for pulling this?"

"Pff, nothing", Simone and Mercedes dismissed.

"It wasn't a set up." Mia insisted. Letty stared at Dom's little sister who notoriously caved under pressure.

"Mercedes is getting a new engine. Simone is getting a free paint job. I get next week off. I really needed a vacation!" She blurted out. "Sorry!"

"Snitch!" Mercedes accused.

"She gave me the look! What do you want from me?"

"Umm...stay shut." Simone suggested.

"I can't help it!"

"Don't worry. I'm coming for the three of you." Letty threatened.

"Ladies", Dom greeted them when he finally reached their table. The young Latina had his full attention, and she quickly noticed she had a look in his eye that resembled what Letty could only denounce as apprehension. This was something she rarely saw, a nervous look only she could evoke.

"Hey Dom, we were just leaving." Mia said as the girls quickly gathered their things and headed for the hills. Letty rolled her eyes and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked blocking her way as the girls fled.

"Don't worry about it." Letty answered trying to slide past him unsuccessfully.

"I just want to talk to you." He insisted.

"Well that's just too bad. We can't all get what we want."

"Don't you want to finish your brunch?" Dom suggested momentarily looking at their table.

"I just lost my appetite."

"You know I always love when you play hard to get." He said softly holding her forearm. It was a subtle gesture he attempted to use to deflate the situation at hand.

"Let go of me before I kick you in the balls. You know I'll do it." She muttered under her breath loud enough so that only he could hear.

"I know." Dom smirked. "But I'll take the risk. Just come with me for a minute."

"No"

"I need closure from this break up." He said using air quotes. Dom had yet to consider himself a single man.

"That's your problem."

"Let it's been three days!" The young man persisted.

"And you're point is...?"

"I gave you time to cool off and now we have to handle our shit."

"I don't want to."

"Stop being immature." Letty stepped back and gave him the look of death.

"So now I'M immature? Okay."

"Baby I'm sorry."

"So?" She continued aloofly. Dom rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "I can't do anything with an apology. It's just words."

"We all know words can be pretty powerful like when you say, 'I love you'."

"Shut the fuck up. You think you can just roll up in here like you own the god damn place and expect me to swoon because you apologized. Get the fuck out of here."

"That's not what I was thinking at all. I just want to clear things up. It's a beautifulass day. The sun is out, the day is warm."

"It's summer…"

"Why don't you hop in my ride and then we cruise around and talk for a bit?"

"How about...no?" Letty refused.

"Or I could just place your ass in the car; you choose." Letty's eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, and then looked around the café. She concluded she didn't want to cause more of a scene than they already had. Letty grabbed her shades and stormed off. Dom was unsure what she had decided on, but was prepared for both. He left a wad of cash on the table and pursued her. She stood angrily by the convertible until he chivalrously opened the door for her. "After you my lady."

"Fuck off." She said climbing into the passenger's seat.

"I love when you talk dirty to me."

"You're so annoying." She said attempting to create as much space between them in the small car. Letty knew she was weak and wanted to avoid his touch at all cost.

"You hungry? I got you curly fries. I know how much you love them." He said handing the greasy take-out box to her. "They're pretty fresh."

"Really Dominic! Curly fries! That's supposed to make everything better?" Letty accused calling him out. She loved junk food. Her figure did not show it, but she could pack away two large take-out boxes of curly fries in a sitting. On a normal day she would have reveled in the sentiment. She loved when Dom would bring her things he knew she would enjoy, but she was simply too upset to appreciate it.

"Don't even front Let. I know your mouth is watering just looking at them."

"Shut up..." Letty said serching around her area. "You didn't get me sprite?"

"Tada!" Dom exclaimed pulling out a large cup of soda from his drink holder.

"Why are you so obnoxious? It's not cute." She said grabbing the Sprite. He smiled as she began to eat. It was a win in his book.

"You know it's cute." Dom smirked as he drove off into the gorgeous LA weather at top speed on the open road. The sun was blaring down on them as the wind whipped through Letty's hair. The warm breeze was calming, and she almost got through all her fries without exchanging a single insult. Dom would occasionally glance at her attempting to get a sense for her head-space by the expression on her face. The music was just right and the scenery was mesmerizing. There was so much natural beauty around them. It was such that Letty almost forgot how angry she was...almost. When they were away from the city Dom slowed down and turned down his radio. He yearned to make her smile. "So...you been thinking about me?" He asked cheekily.

"No"

"Why you lying?" He said attempting to place his hand on her thigh before she smacked it away.

"I didn't know you were a lie a detector Dom."

"Why don't we just cut to the chase?"

"That sounds smart." Letty said sarcastically. Dom pulled over, and Letty realized where they were. They had been there before several times. The open ocean was just a few feet away. They would often visit to watch the sunset in each other's arms. Dom turned off his ignition, and lifted Letty's sunglasses above her head so that he could stare into her eyes for what felt to her to be an eternity. She wanted to be as angry as she had been just moments ago, but she discovered some time before that love was a powerful thing. It would make her do things she never thought she would, and worst of all, it made her want Dominic Toretto despite her better judgment.

"Why don't you tell me why you're so upset?" He said without taking his eyes off hers and caressing her face. Letty had been a bit startled when he spoke. It took her a moment to find her words.

"Don't play. You know very well why I'm angry with you."

"Because of Gomez?" He asked.

"No shit Sherlock."

"I checked him."

"Oh I bet" She responded cynically.

"For real, I did." He insisted.

"I don't care. You should have let me hit him or checked him right then and there, but that didn't happen."

"It was a dicey situation baby. He was packing heat. We weren't. I didn't want shit to get out of hand."

"I don't give a fuck. You know how humiliating that was? I won that race fair and square."

"I know Let."

"He called me a scheming cunt! I'm not sure if you remember. You didn't seem to pay much mind to it."

"I heard what he said loud and clear."

"And you did nothing but drag me away against my will. It's hard enough being a female racer without having to deal with that bullshit. That wasn't cool fam. Everyone saw that shit!" Letty shouted angrily.

"Trust me. I handled it." He attempted to inform her.

"I didn't even get paid!"

"You are now." He said handing her two thousand dollars in cash.

"I don't want your money. I want what I won."

"It's not from me. This is what you won. I got it for you."

"Right..."

"You want to go ask him? I hear he's up at Memorial."

"Memorial? Like Glendale Memorial hospital? Are you trying to catch a case!?"

"Nah, I did what I had to do. That type of disrespect can't be tolerated out here."

"Dom..." Letty began wryly.

"He's not dead or in danger of dying. He's just in the hospital." He assured.

"How bad was it?"

"Not bad, just a few broken...things"

"My question is, was it Linder bad?"

"No and that's all you gotta know about it. I appreciate the concern. Expect an apology when you see him again. If he doesn't, let me know."

"Dominic..." She exasperated. She opened her mouth to speak, but words never left her lips.

"What is there more to say?" He said eying her curiously. "You were mad because I didn't do something so I did something."

"I don't know." She exhaled. "I'm just frustrated."

"Still?"

"It's not going to magically disappear. It just now looks like I can't handle myself without you, and I don't like that."

"We both know you can. That's all that matters. Gomez is dirty. I wasn't going to risk lives over bullshit when I knew I could handle him later. All that mattered to me in that moment was that you'd be there with me the next day. Everyone knows you're my girl and they know better than to fuck with you. Gomez just needed to be retaught a lesson or two."

"Whatever...I guess."

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Not all the way..." Dom leaned in to kiss her and she returned it. She had almost forgotten how sweet he tasted. Their two day breakup had been achingly long.

"Did you miss me?" He asked her when their lips parted.

"Maybe..."

"How much?"

"Not that much", Letty answered coyly.

"How much?" He asked again.

"This much" She said spreading her index and thumb fingers a few centimeters apart.

"Yeah?" Dom challenged.

"Mhm"

"You want to know how much I missed you?"

"How much?" Letty smirked

"This much" He said opening his arms wide.

"That little?" She teased.

"That's like ten times more than you missed me fam."

"So? You were supposed to feel like you'd die without me."

"You know I would." He said pecking her lips once more.

"What would you have done if I hadn't forgiven you?"

"I'm forgiven?" He smirked at her.

"Answer my question."

"Beg, beg, and beg some more"

"You're such a loser, but I like the sound of that." She smiled shoving him away playfully.

"It wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. You're all about action." He said as his fingers crawled up her thigh.

"They speak louder than words." Letty said before enveloping him in a long torturous kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes. Her arms circled around his neck as Dom deepened it hungrily.

"I love you." He murmured into her mouth before the tongues collided again. Letty pulled away and bashfully grazed her lips with her fingers before looking up at him.

"Sometimes I can't handle how I feel about you. Everything you do got me feeling some type of way." She told him biting her lip.

"I could say the same thing." He said giving her a half smile before stepping out of his car. "Come on. Lets enjoy the beach." Letty grabbed his hand as her toes sunk into the warm sand. There was no one around and that is what she loved about it most. It was a private moment between the two of them, and they equally cherished it. They walked along the beach hand in hand, but things did not stay tame for too long. They had a playful nature about them outsiders never saw. Dom grabbed Letty and threw her in the sea. They began splashing water at each other, and jumping with the waves.

As the sun began to set, they stared up at the majestic sky as they often did, mesmerized by the plethora of colors on the horizon. "Look at that man. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than that?" Letty questioned.

"Yeah, I'm looking at her right now." He said before placing a supple kiss on her neck. Letty's eyes fluttered shut as his kiss spread through her body making her knees weak. She leaned against his chiseled physique and could hear his heart beat.

"Want to dance?"

"Always, as long as your partner", he answered taking both her hands.

"Shh, listen" Letty said putting her ear to his large chest. "Our hearts are in sync...bu, bump bump bump bump bump"

"Bu, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump" Dom hummed along as their bodies swayed.

"That's it." She smiled up at him. "And it won't stop."

"No because I'll love until infinity." He said before capturing her in another kiss. "I'm so in love with you. I mean that."

"I know. I could never feel this way for anyone else. It'd be impossible."

"I'll never take advantage of that."

"I want to believe that baby."

"Then do; everyone knows you're my weakness. The good thing is that you're strong enough so it isn't a problem."

"Shut-up, when did we get so fucking sappy?" Letty said before her mouth crashed on to his once more. He lifted her off the sand and their lips did not part until he placed her on the hood of his Mazda yards away from where they had been.

"I have to have you right now." He told her breathlessly. Dom's lips never stopped touching Letty's. "I can't wait any longer. I'm experiencing actual pain."

"Well guess, since there isn't anyone around…" She began before Dom invaded her senses again. "Damn Papi, hold up."

"What? What is it?" Letty looked around one more time, and decided she wanted Dom more than she wanted to be comfortable.

"Forget it." She said before gripping his neck. Her underwear was off seconds later and he was inside of her. Her breath hitched at the feel of him. She was exceptionally sensitive to his touch. Her legs spread for him as she looked into his eyes.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He moaned out.

"You too." She said caressing his face. Sunlight was almost completely gone, but the solar glow around his face made their love making feel existential.

"You're so wet…amazing" He grunted in satisfaction.

"Ung…well I guess you're doing something right Romeo…ung" She said in between moans. He leaned into her allowing Letty to grip his back as he gyrated in and out. "Shit…Dom…right fucking there", she moaned loudly.

"Tell me how you like it."

"Ung…just like that…" She purred as she began to touch herself. "Get it Papi...ung…get it."

"That's so fucking hot Let…" He groaned down at her.

"Make me come", she moaned into his skin.

"I'm trying." He chuckled breathlessly as he continued to stroke in an out of her.

"Fuck…don't stop…" She was close. He could tell. Dom steadied her hips and took complete control placing her hands over her head as he consumed her. Letty needed to feel dominated and overtaken by him. The build up in the pit of her stomach continued to spread. She was desperate for her release. "uh…ung..uhngh…UHNG!"

"Arg!" Dom exclaimed into her neck as he came hard. He was shaking over Letty as she gripped him like her life depended on it.

"I love you." She murmured into his ear as she held him tighter.

"I could spend forever in this moment."

"So could I." She said sealing their gap with a tender kiss.


End file.
